


Purloined

by meliapis



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Puns, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: “Guess I stole Shadow,” you murmured, chest warm at the thought of his sights having been set on you if only for a fraction of a moment.“So it would seem,” he hummed in response.





	Purloined

Days were a long, drawn-out process from beginning to end. You didn’t mind them in all honesty, but there was something to nights that you preferred—a quiet existence if the location was right. Rarely did you make the most of them, however, as your internal clock had you up and running at the ass crack of dawn, but tonight was different.

 

It wasn’t a tranquil locale by any means, driving through dead and empty streets with the outcry of demons in the distance, though, it could have been worse. You could have been hoofing it instead of being curled up on an umber, leather couch with cheerful music seeping from the radio up front. Every once in a while Nero and Nico would gripe at each other and drown it out with lighthearted banter, but for now, all was silent and in accord.

 

A soft sigh left your nose as you shifted your gaze, lidded eyes sweeping across the van’s interior to settle on the dark forms sitting across from you. A slick tail curled to and fro, feline eyes focused on your smooth expression as you regarded the big cat.

 

An insignificant staring contest passed before you offered your hand, stretching it into the open space as an invitation. They studied it for a moment, lips trembling before parting to showcase sharp teeth and a rolling tongue as a low groan echoed in response to the yawn. With that, they rose up onto their feet and stalked over in two strides, rubbing a dark cheek against your palm.

 

You choked on a breath as they leaped onto the couch, not a second after paws heavy on your abdomen as they settled over your body. A few grunts on your end were heard before they finally nestled down, their bottom half huddled between your legs while their head lounged in your lower chest.

 

Now with burden-free lungs, you have a sigh a relief, balking at the fact the panther could even fit. Small miracles, you supposed.

 

An indignant grouse on the opposite side had you simpering to yourself as you ran a hand down the velvety hide of the familiar. They purred, tickling the contents of your stomach.

 

“You can have a turn later, Griff,” you said, mirth evident in your tone.

 

“And who said I wanted one? I ain’t no oversized kitten lookin’ for scratches behind the ears.” Shadow took offense to that, earning him a growl in warning. “Down kitty. Don’t get your tail in a twist.”

 

Laughing quietly under your breath, you repositioned your head back further on the couch armrest, turning it just in time to see V’s eyes retreat back to his book of poems. The amused smirk remained on his plush lips, ebony wisps skirting them from the constant jostle of Nico’s driving.

 

He seemed almost surreal sitting across from you, positioned behind the driver’s seat with one hand on a seatbelt and the other holding his book open above his lap. That shiny cane of his was fit snugly between his side and upper arm, a harmless vade mecum with no signs of a threat on the horizon. Not yet, at least.

 

“Guess I stole Shadow,” you murmured, chest warm at the thought of his sights having been set on you if only for a fraction of a moment.

 

“So it would seem,” he hummed in response, clapping his book shut sharply. Your teeth nibble at the inside of your cheek as he sweeps any rogue strands back, tattoos glowing in the light of passing streetlamps on his forearm. “You have indeed purloined quite the affection from them.”

 

Your lips separated in question, eyes squinting as his teasing gaze meets yours. There was an inkling but you couldn’t find it in yourself to ask.

 

Luckily, Nero was never one to fret over such little insecurities.

 

“Did you just make a shitty cat pun?” He turned around fully in his seat to throw an accusing glance at his teammate, clear disgust in the curl of his lip. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

 

“Leave it alone,” you said, gaining his attention. “I don’t want to be the only one who makes them. Also…”

 

His nostrils flared at the look in your eyes. “Don’t you fucking dare—”

 

“It was claw-ver.”

 

Nico’s snort belied Nero’s exasperated groan as he turned back around. You merely smiled and returned to petting the subject of your corny jokes, humming as they link tongue lapped at your wrist in thanks.

 

Thirty minutes passed before the van came to a surprisingly smooth halt, signaling the gang had reached a safe clearing for the night. Nico smacked Nero’s arm when he was about to speak, having noticed the sleeping passenger in her rearview mirror a minute beforehand. Everyone weighed their options before deciding it was best to let you sleep. Demons were at their strongest when the sun sunk below the horizon and no one was in the mood for a battle royale at the moment.

 

Exiting the van to go about their business, Nero and Nico shut their doors as quietly as possible before heading off. Inside, V stayed put in his seat, gaze soft as he studied your gentle state of rest. Shadow kept guard, ears flickering at every little movement as they idled over your relaxed figure.

 

The scene shouldn’t affect him as deeply as it did, but alas a human heart was a fickle thing.

 

Griffon chuckled in a hushed, derisive tone. “Looks like the cat isn’t the only one wanting between those legs, huh, V?”

 

Shaking his head at the soiled mind of his demon, V waved a hand rendering him to mere threads of ink upon his skin.

 

Finally, a quiet night reigned supreme.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!


End file.
